Falling Star
by Love's Fool
Summary: Harry tells Hermione that he is inlove with someone else. She is hurt as she has feelings for him but what she fails to realize is that the someone else is her!
1. The Dream

Hey you guys, this is my first attempt at a fan-fiction and I would really appreciate reviews! Also Feedback is more than welcome! I'd love to hear from you guys, whether you encourage me or flame me:p I can take' em:p anyway, hope you guys like it and if I get enough reviews I'll post chapter two really quick! Thnx=)

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, never will be! I'm just borrowing them. Oh yeah, in later chapters the character of 'Maria Kay' is mine though! Hahaha no-one takes her or else:p … aight I'll leave you to it then… 

Chapter One

_Under the great, big oak tree, Harry and Hermione lay cuddled up together. Harry had his hands around Hermione's waist and she had her head cradled on his shoulder. They sighed contently and looked up to the sky just in time to see a falling star._

_      "Did you make a wish?" Harry asked_

_     "Yes. Do you want to know what I wished for?" Hermione inquired with a strange glint in her eye. They both leaned slowly forward, and when they were mere inches away from each other's face, Hermione said "What I wished for, is that for you to see that I'm in love with you… Harry… Potter," she whispered in a raspy voice that sent chills down Harry's spine._

_   "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" came the cold shrill of Cho Chang's voice. _

_   "Cho, honey! We weren't doing anything. She was just helping me with my Astronomy homework," Harry said as if it was _indeed that,_ which they were doing._

_   "Oh ok," she replied sweetly._

_   "Harry, where are you going? What about what just happened now?" Hermione asked with tears starting to stream down her face._

_   "I'm sorry Hermione but you know that our friendship means a lot to me and I never want to do anything to lose it," Harry muttered whilst avoiding her eyes._

_  "No Harry, please…I…I…I love you," Hermione had tears freely flowing down here face but she didn't seem to realize or just not bothered to wipe them away since she knew more were yet to come._

_  "I'm sorry," was all he said, thus taking Cho's hand and walking back to the castle. Their faint outlines in the mist soon disappeared, leaving Hermione on her knees on the moist grass, and the silent tears pouring down like a river… 'How could I have been so stupid?' she thought to herself, 'he'll never like you more than a friend… that's all that I'll ever be…just a-' before she could finish that heartbreaking realization, she heard a faint voice._

_   "Hermione? Hermione wake up!"_

                                               ***

Hermione Granger looked up and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at her with a hint of amusement. 'Harry,' she immediately thought. 'You're back,' she didn't seem to realize that they were in the library and so, she reached up and brought her lips up to meet his. Harry was surprised to say the least, but soon he was kissing her back. 'Great wizards! I'm kissing Harry Potter! I'm kissing Harry-' as soon as she said this, she came to her senses and pulled away.

    She looks at him and sees that confusion was written all over his face but there was a look of satisfaction in his evergreen eyes. 'What's that all about?' she wondered but dismissed it quickly.

    "Listen Harry, I'm really sorry for what I just did. I was dreaming and…and," she was at a loss for words, but Harry seemed ok with it.

    "It's okay Hermione! Don't worry about it… you were probably thinking I was someone else," he finished off and she thought she had seen a flash of hurt in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by excitement that she really had to think if it was ever there. 

   "So umm… what are you doing here? It's not like this is one of your hang-out places," she told him teasingly.

   "Oh yeah… I was actually looking for you," he answered her. Hermione had a look of complete shock on her face but just as quickly as it came a thought rushed into her mind 'he's your best friend don't get over excited for this!'

   "Right so well you've found me! What did you want?" she inquired.

   "Umm…I was wondering if you… no actually umm… you didn't come down to dinner and I wanted to see if you were alright. And I found you sleeping on a wide-open book. See? If it weren't for me!" he teased her and found that all of his breath was taken out of his body when she gave him a genuine grin. 'Oh my Merlin she's beautiful!' he thought.

    "Oh that! Well I was doing my research for Snape's essay that we have to give in on Thursday and I guess I was just really tired," she informed him and started to put the books away and gather her things. She noticed however that he had gone really quiet and so she stopped packing up and turned around to look at him. She found herself lost in his beautiful emerald green eyes and didn't look away. They continued to stare at each other, both of them wishing that they were somewhere else besides the library… Albeit her heart was doing the marathon, she looked away embarrassed and continued to pack away her things. 'He doesn't like you…he doesn't like you…' the little logical voice was telling her. 'Then why didn't he look away?' the other voice was replying.

     "So Harry, how's Cho?" she asked, feeling somewhat angry with herself for bringing _her_ up. 

     "Cho? I'm over her Hermione. I told you this two weeks ago. Don't you remember?" he asked her bewildered.

      "Oh yeah! I guess all the studying makes me go forgetful sometimes," she replied and inwardly scolding herself for being so stupid.

      "Oh…right," he said, not quite buying her explanation but moved on none-the-less. "Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about that anyway. You see, I think I like someone else. And I don't mean just _like_, you know? I mean, I think I'm head over heels with this other girl!" he finished looking at her with a way she couldn't explain, and she felt herself shiver despite the warmth that the library provided. 

       "Someone else? Oh," she said, feeling the tears starting to pool behind her eyelids. 'Ouch, that hurts,' She knew that they were about to come rushing out so she had to get out of here. "I'm sorry Harry, I really have to go. I um…I have to finish my essay tonight!" she offered a rather quick explanation but couldn't care less if it meant that she could leave before the tears fell. She gathered up her things hastily and rushed out of the library.

      "Hermione wait!" Harry called after her, sensing that there was something wrong. Something he possibly started. He looked at her as she ran out of the library, and started to run after her in high-speed, ignoring the curious looks that he got from students and the shouts from Madam Pince to be quiet. He only knew that he had to get to Hermione…


	2. The Other Girl

Hey you guys I'm back! I got so excited for the three reviews I got that I just couldn't help but posting the second chapter! I'd like to thank those who reviewed, and I'm sure that more will also:p (hint hint:p) Tom Ryddle and Writergurl003 for reviewingJ 

Writergurl003 – yeah I know they should be longer but I like to keep my chapters short so I could have more chapters:p it's also not too tiring you know? And thnx I am having fun=)

Tom Ryddle – thank you very much and here is chapter two!

DISCLAIMER: not mine, never will be! Enjoy=p

Chapter Two

          "How could I be so stupid?" Hermione asked herself for the millionth time in the last 5 minutes. She had just run out of the library with a screaming Harry running after her. She lost him when she went out of the Great Hall. The lake in front of her was a beautiful site. The moonlight was reflecting off the black waters, and the waters crashing lightly onto the lake banks were a welcomed sound for Hermione. This way, she didn't feel entirely alone. She was leaning onto a big tree, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her hair fell like a curtain over her face.

         "Hermione?" someone called out. She didn't have to look up and see whom it was. She knew by the way that her heart had started to beat wildly in her chest.

       "What do you want Harry? I really don't want you to see me like this," she told him quietly. However, this didn't settle for Harry at all, so he just walked up to her and knelt down beside her. 

       "Hey now, what's wrong?" he asked gingerly.

       "Never mind. I'm ok now. Really!" she told him but seeing the look of disbelief on his face she went on. "It's just that the pressure of always being on top of our year, and getting good grades has finally got to me. I guess I have a limit also." She said with finality in her voice that Harry knew that the subject was closed. He just nodded and sat crossed-legged on to grass. He looked out to the lake and then looked up to the star-filled sky, quickly being covered by dark clouds. Suddenly the silence was broken when Hermione spoke up.

       "So tell me about her," 

       "Huh? Who?" Harry asked confused.

       "You know. The other girl that you're in love with," she replied, and Harry thought he had seen a flash of hurt in her eyes. That thought nearly brought a smile to his lips.

       "Oh… well… she's really fun to be with. I feel very comfortable being with her, and I can be myself not Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived, you know?" She nodded as he went on. "She understands me and we have a lot of fun together. It's like we have known each other forever. She's umm…kind of like you," he added softly. 'If she's _like_ me then why can't you like_ me_?' she thought sadly. She looked up and saw that he was looking at her. His brilliant green eyes were sparkling from the reflection of the water, and she felt as though she could get lost in them and never wanting to find a way out. He was staring back at her in the same way. Her eyes were filled with confusion, hurt, sadness and something else he couldn't put his finger on. 'Love' his mind was quickly to decide. 'What?' he thought back. 'How can that be possible? Is it possible for my feelings to be mutual? Could she actually feel the same way as I do?'

       At the same time as Harry was thinking this, Hermione was having her own little battle with that little voice in her head. 'Look at him. He's totally in love with you.' The voice said. 'You're wrong. He likes that other girl. The one that's _like_ me. Not _me_.' She replied hurtfully. 'Just look at him. His jet-black hair that are never tidy, his emerald green eyes, his perfect lips. How couldn't I love him? It's my fault that I can't make him see me as something more than a best friend. But, better than nothing at all.' She thought, somewhat happy that she came to this conclusion, and having won the battle. 'Whatever you say dear,' it said with a tiny hint of satisfaction at having had the last word.

       Harry thought that she had never seen her more beautiful than now. The way that the moonlight was making her hair dance, the water reflecting off her exquisite hazel eyes. Her cute little nose and her full, pink lips. He wouldn't have mind having a repetition of what happened in the library with that kiss! Before he lost his nerve, he was going to tell her. Yes this was it, it was now or never. Plucking up all his courage he started.

       "Hermione there's something I want to tell you," he told her.

      "Hmmm? What?" he thought this face was adorable so he smiled inwardly to himself. Noticing that she was annoyed at him for just smiling at himself he continued.

       "You know that girl I was telling you about? Well… you see… it's-" that was as far as he had gone. The next thing he knew was that the sky had ripped open and rain was coming down fast. Lightning and thunder were illuminating the place, and thus making Hermione even more prettier (if that was possible, he thought!) She giggled and he thought it was absolutely sweet!

        "I guess we should go in," she said in a matter-of-factly. He grabbed her hand and they intertwined fingers, and then they started to run as fast as they could to get to the castle. Their laughter could be heard echoing through the dark corridors, dimly lighted with torches, and at intervals by flash of lighting. 

      "Tinsel dust," Harry murmured, slightly out of breath, and the Fat Lady went to the side, to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. They went inside and plopped onto the comfy armchairs that were right next to the fire. They sighed contently as the fire was slowing heating them up. 

     He looked at her and his breath was taken away. The wet hair that fell on her face looked like a perfect, amber frame. Her wet clothes hugged her skin that accentuated her curves to a T. She noticed his gaze on her and saw him drinking her wet site in. She blushed a dark red, which made him want her even more. However, this need was about to become obvious, so before he made a fool of himself, he muttered.

      "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. Goodnight," he got off the armchair and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. This fact made Hermione go an even darker red but managed to whisper a soft "Goodnight" back.

    'What just happened?' She thought as he was walking out. As soon as he left, she let out a breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding. 'Boy is he a total hunk or what?' the voice had returned! 'Didn't you see the way that he was looking at you? Girl you need some lessons on Love!' 'Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!' she thought back. Although her mind kept replaying the way that he was looking at her. 'Maybe…' she thought even though she knew that there wasn't a big chance that it was true. However, the thought of being with Harry in the shower sneaked up on her and she went crimson! Being settled into wishing that she was cuddled up with him on this very comfortable armchair, she drifted off into a Harry-filled dream… 


	3. Sleep Over

Here it is… Chapter three! (yeeeaaa… and the crowd goes wild!) I'd like to thank everyone who reviews my story so far! I'd taken everything into consideration and I'd have to agree with The Backliner that maybe I did reveal who Harry's inlove with a bit to early, but then again isn't it kinda obvious? Anyway, thnks to Monkeystarz, maxzoid, The Backliner, L.A Dodgers, hermionegreen, Mark T.T, FayeValentine00, Tom Ryddle and Writergurl003 for reviewingJ thanks you guys! What are the rest of you doing btw?!?!:p yeah yeah ok ON WITH THE SHOW… dam dam dam duuumm…

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine, never will be unfortunately… I wouldn'tmind getting Daniel in my hands with those… ***khm*** sorry bout that:p…

Chapter Three

        Harry came down the stairs from his dormitory and in to the common room. The fire was still burning but barely. It was deserted except for one person, fast asleep on an armchair near the fire. 'Hermione,' he immediately thought. He went and bent over her, thus having a clear view of her sleeping face. The fire cast shadows, making her an adorable site. What he wouldn't give to just hold her tight and drift of to sleep with her cuddled away in her arms. He then decided that she would get a knot in her neck the next day if she remained sitting in that uncomfortable position. 

         Without giving any attention to the warnings that his mind was giving him, he bent slightly and got Hermione's knees and put her arms around his shoulders so he could carry her easier. 'yeah right,' his mind thought, 'you're just looking for a opportunity to hold her close.' He didn't deny it and at that precise moment, Hermione hugged closer to Harry and dug her head into his shoulder as she tightened her grip around his neck. Harry was too busy trying to get rid of his not-too-innocent thoughts that he didn't see the grin that was playing on Hermione's lips.

         He was about to go up the stairs to the girl's dormitory when he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't go up there as the stairs were enchanted not to let any boys go up there. He returned to the common room but didn't put Hermione down. He was contemplating the idea of putting her in his bed or not. Despite his better judgment, he decided that he would take her to his bed. He carefully went up the stairs and opened the door quietly. He put her down very gingerly and tucked her in. Before he got cold feet, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Just as he was ready to lie down on the floor and try to get some sleep, he heard her tossing and turning so he turned to look at her.

     "Stay… no please don't go…" she was muttering over and over again. 'She's dreaming' he thought to himself. 'It's not for you,' at that exact moment, Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry with a worried yet sad look on his face.

     "Harry?" she asked, barely a whisper, in fear that he wasn't real. "You stayed," she told him and a smile formed on her lips. Harry didn't know what to think of it. 'She was dreaming about me?' he wondered. He turned around not wanting her to see the flush that appeared on his face, even though it was dark.

    "Harry, please don't go. Stay with me. Please?" the look of despair in her eyes made Harry want to hug her close and never let go. 'She's your best friend and you don't want to ruin it, even if you do have deeper feelings for her,' he chastised himself inwardly. But he couldn't let her down, and it was indeed another opportunity to hold Hermione close to him, and even more to go to sleep together! 

    "Alright Herm, don't worry. I'm here for you," he informed her softly and he saw a smile tugging at the end of her lips. He sat down on his bed with his back leaning against the wall. She snuggled close to him and he put his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. With one hand he played with her hair until they both were so tired that they fell asleep, dreaming about one and other. 

                                                    ***

   Hermione woke up the next day with a sense that she was safe. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her dormitory. She tensed up when she felt two arms tighten their grip around her waist. She quickly relaxed when she remembered that Harry was behind her and holding her. 'How did I get here though?' all she recalled was going to sleep in the common room and then waking up in the middle of the night, and begging Harry to "stay with me!" she whispered softly and then groaning inwardly as she thought how bad and desperate it would have sounded. 'He must have felt sorry for me and stayed with me. Oooh what I'm I going to do? He must think I'm a weirdo!' she thought. She noticed that they were the only ones in the dormitory, 'Oh no, what is everyone else going to think?!' 

    "Morning," she heard Harry mutter. She turned herself so that she could look at Harry. He looked really sweet without his glasses, and his hair was even messier.

   "Morning," she replied. The atmosphere was tense as they both realized that they were in an awkward position and that they were still holding each other.

    "Umm…so…did you sleep well?" he asked her, hoping that the weird moment would end. She blushed but managed to reply,

    "Yeah it was ok. Thanks for sleeping with me. I mean uh-" she went crimson as to how _that_ must've sounded. Harry however chuckled; glad to have lightened the mood.

    "It's ok. I understand, and I would do it again. You seemed pretty shaken up. Leaving you alone was definitely _not_ an option." He told her with a grin to go along with the emphasizing the not. The grin then disappeared as he noted down the look she was giving him. He knew what she was thinking of and he could hardly breathe in anticipation. They both leaned forward slowly and were so close that their noses were slightly touching. 

    "Harry," Hermione started, "we umm… better get… down to breakfast," she told him in between quick, ragged breaths and in a raspy voice that sent chills down Harry's spine.

    "Yeah, ok," he replied, not wanting to show the disappointment that he felt but knew that he wasn't doing a good job. Hermione got up and went out of the room, and into her own dormitory, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts of what just happened. 

    They met at the entrance of the Great Hall and walked in together, ignoring the whistles and smirks that the 6th form Gryffindor guys and girls were giving them, but blushing none-the-less. The rest of the day went by as they were having classes throughout the day, only talking during breaks and mealtimes. 

      The afternoon found both Harry and Hermione doing their homework in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was out somewhere looking for a date for the dance that was going to be held in two nights.

  "Are you sure it was Wingardium Leviosa that we learnt in the 2nd year? I seem to remember it was-"

   "Yes Harry I'm pretty sure. But if you want you can look at my work, just as you have been doing for the past hour!" she teased him with a smirk. He gave her mocking smile and went to get her piece of parchment when she went to give it to him herself. Their arms brushed and both felt jolts of electricity go through them. They both jumped back, not wanting the other to know what they had just experienced they attempted to explain themselves simultaneously.

  "Hermione, I"

  "Harry, I" they both laughed after this, relief washing over them as they knew that the subject would be forgotten. Harry got a serious look on his face however and stared at Hermione. She looked back at him and could see that his eyes were filled with lust… 'Not lust dear, love.' Her mind told her. 'How do you know?' she asked. 'Just look at him dear. Can't you see that he wants you? His feelings run much deeper than friendship you know.' It said, and Hermione looked into his eyes. Really looked into them, like looking into his soul.

     Harry let out a gasp of surprise as he too, realized that she was more like looking into his soul rather than just his eyes. Those hazel eyes that seemed like dancing by the crackling fire. Those eyes that he loved seeing once they brightened up by the slightest thing. 'Great wizards!' he thought, 'I'm really head over heals with this girl. Hermione. My best friend. I've actually fallen in love,' he realized suddenly. He knew that his feelings for his best friend were strong, but now seeing her looking into the depths of his soul, he concluded that he was actually in love with her. And how could he not? She's not just gorgeous, but she's also a beautiful person. A generous and kind soul. He smiled, never breaking the gaze.

     'Dear me, how did I manage to get so deep with this guy?' Hermione wondered to herself. She was surprised when she saw that she could read his eyes with no hesitation. It was like she knew what he was feeling. Like they had some sort of connection. A bond. She loved every single detail about him, including his extremely gorgeous eyes that were emerald green and right now smiling and sparkling with excitement. And at that exact moment she got the feeling that he wanted to tell her something. Something important she'd say by the way that he was looking at her.

   "Hermione I need to tell you something. And please don't interrupt me until I'm finished." He informed her with a glint of anxiety in his eyes, and the rest was sheer nervousness. 


	4. Getting there

Thanks everyone for reviewing… I'd like to tell everyone else that please if they can could they post a review also? It's for me to know how many people actually like the story, and any comments are welcome. It makes the writing so much fun if I know that my readers out there enjoy it! The first 6 chapters of Falling Star are already typed out and I'm just waiting for the reviews to see when I'm going to post them. The final chapter, (Chp 7) is still waiting to be typed as soon as I have time… until then… enjoy and review!! Thanks:) Love's Fool

DISCLAIMER: Not mine…never will be unfortunately…

Chapter Four

Harry was really nervous about asking her this. 'Don't!' his mind screamed. 'I've got a better idea! Instead of telling her how you feel, ask her to the dance,' it offered. 'Great idea! Ok that's what I'll do and we'll see how it goes on from there,' he decided so proceeded to tell her.

   "Hermione I was wondering if-" was where he managed to reach, because suddenly a pillow came out of nowhere and smashing into his face. He was confused at first but then heard Hermione's giggles trying to be kept under control. 

   "I'm so…so… sorry Harry! But…but… you were just so serious I thought I could… lighten the…mood," she told him between suppressed giggles but then couldn't hold it any longer she burst laughing. She was laughing so much that she clutched her sides as they ached. Harry was just looking at her with mock anger when he got an idea. He quietly got off his chair and grabbed a pillow. He came behind Hermione and struck her behind her back.

   "AA! What the?!" she questioned and turned around to see Harry burst into laughter.

   "Ahahah! You should've seen your face it was" but then a pillow came smashing into his face. "Oh I'll get you for that!" soon the two of them were engaged into a mega pillow fight with no mercy! Back blow, front blow, side blow. Pillows were coming down on the duo from everywhere! Their shouts and laughter could be heard from a mile down but they didn't seem to care. Finally, Harry got Hermione cornered on the couch and was trying to persuade her to give up. 

    "Say it! Come one! Beg for mercy!" he told her and let out a laugh that he tried to make it sound menacing and crazy. He had his head tilted upwards and was laughing crazily. Hermione took this as an opportunity to turn the tables. She bolted up and started tickling Harry's sides. Harry was taken at surprise and started laughing. She was tickling him all over, and as much as he tried he couldn't tickle back. 

   "Aha Harry Potter! You have been tickled by the tickle monster, Hermione Granger!" she told him with a smirk. "You're turn, beg for mercy!" she had him lying down on the couch and she was on top him, so he had no means of escaping.

   "Oh no you don't!" Harry said and not realizing his own strength, he pushed him off her. He pushed her so hard however, that she flew into a wall with her back. Her little frame smashed into the wall and she gasped in surprise and pain. Her eyes had shock written all over them and Harry heard himself gasp as well. He quickly scrambled to his feet and went over to her.

   "Hermione oh my God I am so sorry! Oh man I am really ever so sorry! What have I done? Oh dear Lord what have I done?" he said as he put an arm around her shoulder and led her to the couch.

   "Harry I'm ok don't be sorry, it's just that you took me by surprise. I didn't know you were that strong," she informed him and trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. 

    "No it's my fault! I shouldn't have pushed you off that hard. I knew that you weren't that heavy but still. Oh my God please tell me Hermione that you know that I would never hurt you on purpose. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to the one that I lo- I mean to you," he said, hoping that she wouldn't notice the slip he made.

   "Oh Harry I know that. I know that you would never hurt me intentionally. It's ok really. Look I'm fine! A little sore of course, but other than that, I'm ok really!" she told him. If she did notice Harry's slip she didn't show any signs of it but carried on telling him that she was okay. 

  "Are you sure?" he asked her, giving her a hurt and desperate look that melted her heart. 

   "Oh honey of course I'm sure!" she replied, noting the happy glint in his eyes as she called him honey. "Come here," she said and opened her arms, inviting Harry in to hug back. He gave her a big toothy grin and hugged her tightly. 

   "Thank God you're alright," he said while enjoying the tingling sensations that went through his body as he was hugging Hermione, as was herself and she didn't give any signs of wanting to break away. 'Wow he smells like pine in the early winter,' she thought to herself as she took a sniff of his soap. 'Dear me, she smells heavenly. What is it? Coco butter,' he self-answered. 

      Finally, they broke apart and smiled to each other that made the other's heart leap with excitement.

      "So… Harry I think we won't be doing any more homework tonight, don't you think?"

     "I know for sure that I won't be doing any! As for you, I don't think I've ever seen you stop doing your homework before twelve!" he teased her.

    "Oh really? Well, you seem to think that you know me pretty well,"

    "Yeah I think I do!" he replied, not giving any signs of backing down.

    "Uha… so I guess you're up to a little test?"  
    "Anything Granger,"

    "Alright then. Answer me this, What do you think that I do when I finish my homework every night?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

    "Hmmm… well I'd say you get your books, go upstairs to your dormitory and put them in your trunk. Then just as you're about to change to go to bed you seem to remember one little thing that you forgot to put in your essay or whatever, so you get your hall pass that McGonagall gave you and go to the library," he finished, slightly out of breath. 

   "Well well well, I am impressed. Alright then Harry Potter, last one. What to I have under my pillow?"  He seemed to look shocked and defeated, but then an idea crept into his mind.

   "I'd say that you keep a picture of me under there so you can dream of me every night!" he told her with a wink. She took a sharp breath and then turned crimson. 'How does he know that I keep a picture of us two?' she thought. Harry sensed he got something right, but seeing the look of discomfort on her face he decided to drop it. 'Although I really do wonder…' he thought, a smile tugging at his lips.

    "So khm, Herm. You going with anyone to the dance?" he asked her, noting the hurt in her eyes.

    "No Harry. The person I want to go with probably doesn't even like me." She said, sadness creeping into her voice.

    "Oh Hermione, that guy is a real jerk if he doesn't like you! You're really pretty and have a great personality," he said getting excited, but totally missing the look of hope that went through her. 'He think I'm pretty! Dear me, you _are_ blind Harry Potter!'

   "Well, I don't know. I might go alone. How about you? Going with anyone?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager.

   "Me? Nah I don't think so. The girl I want to go with will probably say no anyway. Although she hasn't got a date yet, I don't see why she would want to go with me," he said, looking down on the floor instead at her, knowing that if he looked into her pretty eyes, he would have confessed everything right there, right now.

    "Harry how can you say that?! Any girl would be lucky to go with you! And if they don't, then they are really stupid!" she finished looking pretty worked up at the thought of anyone not seeing the great person that Harry truly was.

   "You really think that Hermione?" he asked disbelief showing in his voice, yet her words triggered hope in his heart.

    "Of course I do!"

    "Hermione? Listen um, would you want to go together to the dance?" 'There I did it!' he thought, but seeing the look of surprise on her face he quickly added, "I mean, since you don't have a date, I don't have a date. We could um, you know." He said, wishing that she would accept. 

   "Yeah sure Harry. I mean, since we don't have anyone else to go with. I'd be happy to go with you. My best friend," she added. Granted she nearly chocked on the words, but she said them none-the-less. 

   "Yeah, as best friends," he replied. 'Now was there a sign of hurt and sadness in his voice or did I just imagine it?' Hermione thought, 'Oh no my dear, it's there!' her mind told her excitedly. That thought brought a slight smile to her mouth. 

     Wondering what she was smiling about, he started to ask her when the portrait hole opened. A redhead boy of their age came stumping in and plopped angrily on the armchair next to Hermione.

   "No luck finding a date Ron?" Harry inquired, trying very hard not to shout I GOT A DATE WITH HERMIONE!

    "No mate. Lavender wouldn't go with me she said that Seamus had already asked her but she was really sorry. I think she fancies me!" Ron informed them happily but all too soon the sad look returned to his face.

   "Ah cheer up Ron, I'm sure there are several girls left without a date," Hermione offered.

   "Hey I got an idea! Hermione you don't have a date to the dance so we could go together!" Ron said getting excited, missing the glance that Hermione shared with Harry.

   "How do you know that I don't have a date?" she asked, being sort of angry with Ron because he had taken for granted that she hadn't had a date.

   "Well because you never said that you had one so I just figured-"

   "Well you figured wrong! I do have a date," she told him, so fumed at him that she missed the heated look that Ron gave her.

    "Who?!" he asked, suddenly feeling very jealous and getting up from the armchair he was slumped on.

     "Me," Harry finally spoke up. He fought down the urge to punch Ron when he saw the look he shot him. "We decided since we don't have anyone else to go with, we would go with each other. I mean if we knew you'd react that way then we would've asked you first," he said mockingly, hoping to cut down the tension. Which worked once he saw the grin that Ron offered him.

    "Yeah of course I'm really sorry you guys. It's just that I got upset that I don't have anyone to go with,"  
    "I've got the perfect person for you to go with Ron! Oh this is so good! Just meet her at the entrance of the Great Hall at 7 o'clock sharp ok?" she told him, hardly waiting for Ron to answer and hurrying upstairs, leaving the boys alone to figure out what she was up to. Ron looked at Harry bewildered and he just shrugged, getting up and going to his own dormitory where Seamus and Dean were getting ready for bed and Neville was already asleep.

A/N: Liked what you read? Review! Click on the button at the bottom right!=) Thanks=) Love's Fool

a href="; target=qnsimg src="; alt="We support Harry and Hermione!" border=0/a


	5. The Dance

Everyone who reviewed thanks a bunch! Well… I'd like to just say a little something before you go on reading chapter 5… stupid old me forgot to mention WHEN this fan fiction takes place=p Well… basically it's in their fifth year though not everything happened from OotP… you don't have to know what's going on with the books to keep with this story coz it just doesn't matter! It's a little fluff fic written by little ol me=p aight you guys… have fun reading!!

Chapter Five

The dormitory of the 6th year girls of Gryffindor was buzzing with excitement. Parvati, Lavender and Hermione were chatting and giggling amongst each other and trying on their robe dresses for tonight's dance. They were going through each other's stuff to find the perfect make-up, the right eye shadow etc.

    "Is this ok, or is it too bright?"

    "How about this lip-gloss?"

    "Does this make me too fat?" their reflection in the mirror merely nodded or shook "it's" head, as it had pre-dance experience with girls and knew that it was easier to just go along with them. 

      "So Hermione you're going with Harry huh? Did you tell him how you feel?" Lavender inquired as she was putting on her eye shadow.

      "Of course not! He might be over Cho but he said he was in love with someone else. Besides, we're just best friends," she told them

      "Yeah right and I'm the queen of England!" Parvati teased. "Everyone knows that you guys are the perfect couple! Sparks fly when you two are even ten meters away! The chemistry is obviously there, you just need to ignite the fireworks that are bound to come up!"

       "You don't know what you're talking about! Harry doesn't feel anything about me and that's that," she finished with her eyes flaring, daring them to pursue the subject, although she couldn't help but think that they knew something that she didn't.

        "So Lavender how about that rouge?" Parvati said avoiding that subject.

    Meanwhile, in the common room the guys were talking to each other whilst waiting for their date to come down. It was only 6:45 however so they knew that girls needed time.

   "So Harry who are you going with?" Seamus asked Harry.

    "Hermione," he simply answered, missing the look that Seamus and Dean shared.

   "Hermione eh? Well it was about bloody time don't you think?" Dean asked good-naturedly. 

   "What do you mean?" Ron inquired while clenching his teeth and rolling his hands into fists. 

    "Well uh, you know mate. Hermione and Harry, it's obvious that the chemistry is there. It's been going on for a while now don't you think?" Seamus offered in Dean's defense. They (as in Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender and Parvati) had this discussion before and ended up agreeing that the most perfect and hottest couple would be Harry and Hermione. (Ron and Hermione was just too yuck in Parvati's view, which was supported by a round of applause by the rest)

   "How do you know? Have you seen-" Ron started and everyone could see the colour rushing to his face.

   "Hey man cool it! It's just a dance. We're just going together because we didn't have a date that's all. Isn't that _right_  Dean?" he inquired Dean, and seeing him nod went onto to Seamus, who in turn nodded too. "See? Nothing to it," said Harry. When Ron seemed satisfied with his answer he went off to help Neville with his robe seeing as he got all muddled up. "What the hell was that?!" Harry asked the both of them as soon as Ron was out of ear-shot.

    "What d'you mean mate?" Seamus asked bewildered.

    "You know what I mean. Hermione and me?"

    "Aw come off it Harry. We know that you like her. We've heard you in your sleep, and we know that you keep a picture of you guys inside your pillow case,"

    "Yeah well… it's none of your business," he snapped

    "Eh cool off, it's just that you know, it was about time!" Dean said winking at him and then laughing as he saw Harry turning a very bright pink.

     "Just do me a favour and don't mention it in front of Ron again. Honestly I don't know what his problem is but lately he keeps on snapping whenever he finds me alone with Hermione," Harry finished looking bemused.

     "Harry… I think he fancies Hermione," Seamus bluntly stated and then hastily added when he saw Harry's angry eyes looking at him, "but you've got our full support. We think that you and Hermione make a hot couple!" 

    "We as in…?" he asked but never got an answer as the door of the staircase which lead to the girls' dormitory opened. Girls started pouring out and finding their dates. Dean, Seamus and Harry stood up straight at once, giving each other knowing glances and marched off to get to their dates. 

    Parvati came in first from the 6th year girls, wearing a very elegant dress robe, which was a scarlet colour. She was wearing light coloured make-up, and her lips were shining from the transparent lip-gloss that she had borrowed from Hermione. She wore her hair in a French Twist and had two locks of hair coming down by the right side of her face. She gave Dean a heart-stopping grin as he went up to her, locked arms and walked out of the portrait hole.

     Next came Lavender, who was wearing a light purple dress robe, which made her lilac eye shadow seem to be the perfect choice. Her lip-gloss had a trace of pink in it and the rouge that she wore made her cheekbones look higher. She had let her hair down and made them frizzy letting them fall elegantly onto her shoulders. Seamus came up to her and with a kiss on her cheek they linked arms and followed Dean and Parvati's lead, and went out of the portrait hole. 

      Last but certainly not least came Hermione. Harry found himself running out of air to breath as he made eye contact with the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a light blue dress robe (A/N kinda like Cinderella's!=p) and had her hair down. She had managed to straighten them with lots of help from Parvati and Lavender. They framed her face perfectly which was accompanied with transparent lip-gloss ('her lips look perfect and shiny' Harry thought), a light shade of red for her rouge and whitish/off-whitish eye shadow.  

    "Wow," was all Harry could muster which made Hermione blush slightly but whispered thank you before she told him

     "My my my, aren't we handsome tonight?"

   "Well I have to if I wish to be worthy of your company tonight," he complimented her, making her blush even more so, which one would have to think which was darker, Hermione's cheeks or Parvati's dress robe. "May I?" Harry asked her, offering his arm to her. She giggled but took his hand instead, and they intertwined fingers. They both looked at each other and smiled, seeing each other's eyes dancing with happiness.

      They arrived at the Great Hall, which was beautifully decorated. There wasn't really a theme, seeing as the dance was the teacher's way of celebrating the end of the 2nd term. However, the enchanted ceiling was a star-filled sky and the walls were decorated with light coloured streamers. The four tables had disappeared as the dance floor was set up there. There were though smaller tables at the sides, and music was coming somewhere from the walls which were enchanted to let the music be heard from everywhere. They joined Dean, Parvati, Seamus and Lavender and started talking.

        Hermione glanced to her right where Ron had just come to meet his blind date. She nudged Harry with her elbow, ignoring his cry of surprise but nodding towards Ron. He looked up and saw a girl of about 17 with red-brownish hair looking extremely pleased. She had large, chocolate coloured eyes and matched Ron in height. She had her hair down and were wavy towards the end. He had seen her around school and knew that she was a prefect and in her 7th year. Interestingly enough, he realized that she was the one who had won the Dance Competition for Hogwarts the previous year that was held in Durmstang. Ron smiled at her and offered her his hand and she graciously took it. They walked up to them, both mirroring their best grin.

    "Hermione, Harry this is Maria Kay. She's a 7th year and an excellent dancer," he informed them, his eyes never leaving from her. She blushed and muttered a soft Hello to Harry and then thanked Hermione for setting them up.

     "We're going to dance, are you guys going to come?" Maria asked as she saw Ron mumbling something that sounded like him having two left feet. "It's alright it's pretty simple. And listen, a slow song just started. Come on it's easy," she told him and gave him her best heart-melting smile. He gave her a wide grin and took her hand and they were off onto the dance floor. Hermione turned around and saw that the two couples that were with them moments before were also on the dance floor, leaving her alone with Harry.

      "So…"

      "So, would you like to dance?" she asked him.

     "Ah I don't dance pretty well. It's just not my thing," he told her

      "Come on Harry Potter, you got to be kidding me! You? Having fought evil every year, having played Quiditch and winning every year, can't dance? You're pulling my leg right?" she asked him with her eyes wide open in amusement and trying to keep a straight face.

      "Well if you must know, that Yule Ball in our 4th year found me sitting out all the dance except one, and you can ask Parvati's feet how they felt afterwards!" he told her with a snap.

    "Alright don't bite my head off, I was just looking for something else to do instead of just standing here like idiots!" she told him, pools starting to form at the end of her eyes. Harry could have kicked himself for that. 'She was just trying to have a good time with you and look what you've done! Great going Harry!' he thought to himself and mentally scolding at himself for making her sad. As she turned to wipe her tears away and go off in another direction, she felt a hand, clasp over her small wrist. She turned in surprise and saw the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

    "Listen Herm I'm really sorry for being such a git. Forgive me?" he asked her, giving her his world-famous puppy-face. 'He's so adorable' she thought. How could she not forgive him? The smile she gave him made his heart take a leap and a huge grin formed on his face. "How about some dancing?" he asked, directing his hand from her wrist to her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. Familiar strands of opening music filled the Hall and couples started to dance around them. There was Seamus with Lavender, waving at them when they made eye contact. Then there was Parvati and Dean dancing closely ("Go closer to him!" shouted Parvati causing Hermione to turn crimson) Ginny Weasley looked outstanding as she was also dancing with… 

     "Draco?" exclaimed Harry but stopped from going over there when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

     "Look at them Harry. They like each other. You might not like Malfoy but he does seem to like Ginny a lot," she told him, merely getting a nod from him. Then they turned to see Ron having trouble dancing with Maria, but enjoying himself none-the-less.  

     "Well come on, stop trying to buy yourself time. Look it's easy," she told him as she took his arms and slid them round her waist, as she snaked her arms around his neck, thus pulling him closer. They started to sway to the rhythm and both felt so right in each other's arms. 'This is just so right, why can't I tell her how I feel? I think she likes me, I see it in her eyes every time I'm near her,' Harry was wondering when simultaneously Hermione herself was pondering that exact same question, 'Could it be that Lavender and Parvati were right? I'm I really that someone else?'

I can't sleep, everything I ever knew 

_Is a lie, without you._

_I can't breath, when my heart is broke in two_

_There's no beat, without you._

'My God that is so true. Please give me strength to tell her how I feel, I can't be without her anymore,' Harry thought whilst Hermione was thinking 

'The lyrics are so true. How can I go on if Harry actually loves someone else?'

_You're not gone but you're not here_

_'cause that's the way it seems tonight._

_If we could try to end these wars_

_I know that we can make it right_

_'cause baby,_

_I don't want to fight no more_

_I forgot what we were fighting for_

_And this loneliness that's in my heart_

_Won't let me be apart from you._

_I don't wanna have to try_

_Girl, to live without in my life_

_So I'm hoping we can start tonight_

_'cause I don't want to fight no more…_

By the end of the song, Harry had pulled Hermione closer to him and she had lay her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on the top of her head. 'God, this feels so right,' he thought. 

   'I fit so perfectly in his arms, like we're made for each other. Fat chance there!' Hermione thought sorrowfully. When the song ended they just continued swaying. Before they realized that the song had ended, another one came one, washing Harry with relief with the fact that he wouldn't have to let Hermione go. She looked up at him as if to say something but then seemed to have lost her nerve.

    "What is it?" Harry asked, while Hermione smiled to the fact that he seem to know what she was thinking every time.

    "It's just that, this is so weird. Here I am dancing with you, when I can't get the fact out of my mind that you probably wish you were with that girl you were telling me about," she told him, hoping to trick him into telling her that it was her he wanted. Harry however absent-mindedly heard only the part where she said the girl you were telling me about, so he agreed and started telling her all these things about her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes but she determinedly pushed them away. 'Ok so that didn't go as I planned,' but her thoughts were interrupted when Harry continued saying,

   "So I'm hoping tonight will be a new beginning for us. I mean, I'm going to tell her how I feel and hopefully she'll return my feelings. If she says no though, I don't know if our friendship will change. I hope it won't, it just won't feel right, it'll be like Ron walking out on us you know? We won't be complete," he informed her. 'Oh so now Ron is more important than me?!' she thought 'couldn't he at least have me as an analogy?' she screamed inside her mind 'right well that's it then. It's clear that he doesn't have any secret feelings for me. 'Oh I don't think I can take this!' she realized and pulled away from Harry. 

     Harry, who was dreaming away, was brought back to reality with this sudden move and looked confused into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness and hurt which made him feel a tug in his heart. 'Did I make her like that?' he pondered but not for long. He felt her loosen her grip on him until she wasn't holding him anymore and then he watched her run out of the Hall, with her hands reaching up to her face to wipe (from what he reckoned to be) the tears that were streaming down her face.

     He was pushed aside when two girls went running after her, casting him evil glares for hurting their friend. It then registered in his mind that it was Parvati and Lavender who just went by, but their glares were troubling him. Why were they looking at him like that? It wasn't as if it was _he_ who made Hermio… he stopped dead in his tracks as the realization dawned to him like a ton of bricks. 'You stupid prat! You must've said something that made her think of the guy she… likes' he finished, silently chastising himself. 'Oh man I have to find her,' he started to walk towards the entrance, looking back at Dean and Seamus who held their thumbs up. This encouraged Harry and he sent them a grateful smile and picked up his pace, while tormenting himself over and over again with the question 'Why does she always run?'…

A/N: That's it! Chapter five was longer than the others coz I had to put everything inside. Sorry if the whole face and eye reading thing was too much but hey! They say the eyes are the mirrors to the soul=p anyway, I don't want to be mean or anything but for chapter 5 I want atleast 10 reviews before I post Chapter 6! Thanks for understanding you guys!=)         Love's Fool


	6. Rejection is hard

Right well here's Chapter Six! I know I asked for atleast 10 reviews and I only got eight (seriously, what are the rest of you doing?!) but I'm too kind ***khm khm*** to let the other nice people who reviewed wait=p anywayz, chapter 7 will probably take longer to be posted since I only have a rough plan of it… don't worry though, if I see that people ACTUALLY REVIEW AND LIKE IT, then I'll do my best to update it as quickly as possible=) Enjoy…

This is dedicated to all those who got killed in the 11th September attack and to their family… I know it's not much but this is my tribute… my heart seriously goes out to them…

DISCLAIMER: Not mine… never will be…

Chapter Six

Parvati and Lavender came out of the castle and found Hermione sitting down on the edge of the lake. She had her knees brought up to her chest, and her chin rested on the top of her knees. They could see the tears glistening by the moonlight and went up to her.

     "Hey," Parvati told her in a soft whisper and sat down beside her. Hermione simply looked at them, and they could see that her eyes were filled with hurt and sadness. "Ah you poor thing," cried Parvati and held out her arms and Hermione graciously went to her. She held her tight and rocked her back and forth, while Lavender was whispering soothing words to her.

    "Come on sweetie, what's wrong? Is it something to do with Harry? Did he do something?" Lavender asked when Hermione had at least stopped crying. 

     "It's… (Sniff) … it's umm… (Sniff)… he mentioned that other girl," she informed them and then burst into a new round of tears. Then suddenly she stopped and looked up to them. "Wait a minute. You mentioned Harry and me before. How did you figure it out?" she asked perplexed. Lavender and Parvati shared a knowing look and then Parvati started to tell her.

    "We have our ways Hermione," and when Hermione started to look even more puzzled she added, "plus you talk in your sleep!" Hermione brought a hand to her mouth and gasped. Lavender ignored this and continued with a smile,

   "And you know what they say! A dream is a wish your heart makes…"

   "Harry must never know! Promise you won't tell him!" she told them, as she started to panic.

    "Herm, calm down! Listen, why don't you tell us what happened in there and we'll try to cheer you up. Besides, if that doesn't work we can always go up to the buffet and eat as much ice cream as we want!" Parvati told her, in an attempt to cheer her up, which seemed to work as they heard Hermione give a laugh, which sounded like something between a laugh and a sob.

     "Okay. Well umm, we were dancing and I could tell that, that song was affecting him so after it ended I didn't move from where Harry was holding me tight. I thought that this meant that he didn't want me to move away from him so I was gloating inside. And then this other song came on so I decided I should tell him something that would make him confess his feelings for him. If he had any," she then added as an afterthought. "So anyway, I was totally blown off when he agreed with me when I said that he probably preferred to be with that other girl, and then he went on telling me all these things about her," by this time Hermione had tears pouring down her face freely and wasn't bothering in wiping them away as she knew that more were yet to come.

    "Oh honey, it's ok. What was he telling you about her?" Lavender asked.

    "Well… he said that…" Hermione went on again despite the fact that she was chocking on her words as she described "the other girl". All she got out from Lavender and Parvati were nods and sharing glances between them, and knowing smiles.

   "Herm, did it ever occur to you that Harry might have been describing you?" Lavender told her and reached out and hugged her. Parvati did the same and whispered gently,

    "Think about it." with this the two girls left her alone with her thoughts. 'What? But how? That could never be possible… I seriously doubt that Harry likes me, he was going on about how beautiful she was and how fun. I'm neither of those things and definitely not beautiful!' she concluded with a sob. Just then, a song started to play that seemed like it was playing solely for Hermione…

Did you ever love somebody 

_So much that the earth moved?_

_Did you ever love somebody_

_Even though it hurt you?_

_Did you ever love somebody_

_Nothing else your heart could do?_

_Did you ever love somebody_

_Who never knew…?_

       'I could relate. Oh damn you Harry for making me fall for you and damn you for hurting me!' This sent her into a fit of new tears that were threatening to fall during the song but not being able to hold them back any longer. She looked up to the lake and was amazed at how it contradicted her mood. It was a black colour with the moonlight reflecting on the surface that deeply resembled black velvet. Ripples could be seen here and there as the wind blew at intervals, making her curtain-like hair blow across her face. She curled up even more and rubbed her hands up and down her arms to warm herself. 'Oh Harry you'll never know, and what's even more sad is that albeit my tries to hate you I could never do that. I'm in love with you damn it and I can't do a bloody thing about it!' her mind screamed with pain.

       Meanwhile, Harry was very upset and kept glancing up to the entrance of the Great Hall in case she returned. After ten minutes or so, he decided that it would be better if he went out to look for her. 'But where?' he thought, even though he had a pretty good feeling where she was. Where she always went when she was upset and he didn't mean the library. As an answer to his prayers, Lavender and Parvati walked in and he walked up to them.

     "Did you find her?" he asked her with urgency in his voice that confirmed them that he was indeed, in love with his best friend.

    "Yes we did Harry. She's at the lake," not waiting for them to finish he picked up his pace and started to walk out. "Harry! You might want to think about what you're going to say as well. She was crying!" they shouted after him, making him stop dead in his tracks. 'She's crying?' his mind screamed, confusion over-taking the worried look he had on his face. 'Why in the world would she be crying?' he pondered to himself. 

         The worried feeling had returned stronger than before, and he was chastising himself for making her cry. It was weird, he was always saying that he would kill anyone who ever tried to hurt Hermione. Now he did it himself. 'You're a bastard Harry for making her cry. You hurt her you idiot!' he was telling himself, praying over and over again that he would find her ok and that she would forgive him. It sent a pang of pain in his heart at the thought of Hermione not speaking to him ever again. He didn't think he could stand it. It was then when he realized that it would be tonight that he would come clean with his feelings and then he would know… either way what Hermione thought of him. With that thought, he broke into a run and found her sitting on the moist grass around the lake, her silhouette outlined by the moonlight. From the way that her body was shaking, he could tell that she was still crying over the stupid way he had acted before. He went near her and sat behind her, putting his hands over her eyes.

      Hermione gasped when she felt two hands going over her eyes, blocking everything from view. Her heart started pounding like crazy in her chest as she wondered who the hell it could be…

A/N: Tadaaa… and THAT was chapter 6… stay tuned for the next chapter of Falling Star=p might be a while though now that school started on Wednesday… oh well… wish me luck and I'll be sure to read MY REVIEWS! (I know… I'm a pain in the ass ain't I?!) anywayz… it'll be the last chapter… Peace=) Love's Fool


	7. Wishing on a falling star

A/N: Voila! Here's the last chapter (sniff sniff) of Falling Star. Hope you enjoy and are happy with how it ends! Hope I made your wait worthwhile! This is dedicated to my best friend who can't see love even if it smacks her in the face! Hope she gets the POINT!=p alright then, here it is!!… Oh by the way, I may be repeating a few things but I'm really tired from school but excited at the same time for all 19 reviews (I think) I got for chapter 6! Thank you! You don't know how much it means to me! Yeah ok… on with the story!!…

Chapter Seven

       Hermione's heart was doing the marathon at that moment, wondering who in the world would cover her eyes in the dark no less. The hands remove themselves from her eyes and she craned her neck immediately to see who her stalker (a/n: is that the word?=p) was. Her frightened look made Harry mentally kick himself for scaring her. However, her eyes softened once she saw Harry standing behind her.  

    They gaze into each other's eyes, both taking in the other person's sight. After a long stare, Hermione hurtfully tears her eyes away from his bright green emerald eyes. Nevertheless, Harry managed to see that they were red-rimmed and puffy, making himself sick at himself. He bends down on his knees and puts a comforting arms around her shoulder and sighs with relief when she doesn't pull away.

   "Hermio-" he begins but gets interrupted when Hermione places a finger on his lips. 'Boy are they soft,' she notes to herself, and when she notices Harry's perplexed look she tells him,

    "Make a wish… quickly," and with that she turns her eyes to the sky, Harry following suit, looked just in time to see a falling star. He understood and both of them made a wish that hoped would come true before this beautiful yet tormenting night was over.

    'Please God give me the strength to tell Harry how I feel,' 

    'This is it. Dear God let me have the courage to tell Hermione about my feelings,'

 The last light of the falling star gave Harry and Hermione both the courage to tell each other about their feelings. They knew that there would be no turning back, whatever the response may be, they knew that their friendship would change… both plucking up their courage, they turned to each other and locked eyes. As if their minds were one, they both said three little words that would change their lives;

    "I love you," was all that was said, and one awarded the other with a genuine smile. Hermione felt tears prickling in her eyes and couldn't help but let a few single tears trickle along her smooth cheek. Harry blinked his own tears away with difficulty, and managed to wipe away Hermione's tears with his thumb. 'Harry Potter loves me!' she thinks, 'I must be the luckiest girl alive!' 'That you are my dear,' her mind informs her. She'd never been so happy in her entire life and she didn't know that three little words could have such a big impact in her life. She gives him a heart-warming smile that Harry feels all breath sucked out of him. He had never seen her so beautiful than tonight, regardless of the fact that her eyes were red and puffy. How he wished he could've saved her such heartache but what was done was done, this was a new beginning for them. 

    Harry replies to her smile, and gives her a big toothy grin with a twinkle in his evergreen eyes to go along with it. He changes his position and places his back against the big oak tree, thus having Hermione's back on his chest. He encircled his arms around her waist, and tightened his grip, in fear that she would disappear from his arms. She tilted her head so that Harry's head could lean on her shoulder and she placed her thin, delicate finger over his much bigger ones. They both sighed contently and Hermione felt her hair at the back of her neck prickle, as Harry's hot breath tickled her neck. 

     They stayed like that for what seemed to be forever, both content to have each other in their arms, never letting go. They had forgotten the dance and the heartaches that followed with it, but just as they were about to once again get lost in their own train of thoughts, familiar strings of music reached their ears. They both grinned and couldn't have thought of a better song to celebrate their new found love.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon,_

_I see the passion in your eyes_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise._

_'cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_you tell me this was love._

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned_

_But somehow it's love._

_And now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last…_

By this time, Harry had Hermione on her feet, swaying to the music both lost in each other's eyes and arms. You couldn't fit a broomstick between them even if you tried. Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes and saw that love was written all over them, causing her heart to swell from happiness.

    "You know, I was this close in giving up on you. I thought our chance had passed and that you could never see me as more than a friend," she told him.

   "Well I must say I wasn't the brightest guy in the world when it came to you. You just have this… thing, that makes me forget everything I know. You're incredible. I'm glad I found you before it was too late,' he informed her, giving her a lopsided grin.

   When the song was over, they resumed their positions at the oak tree. However, Hermione remembered the dream she had the day before yesterday, and her heart began to pound in her chest so loudly, that she thought it was going to burst through. She took a few deep breaths before staring to talk so she could calm herself, and chastise herself mentally for thinking such stupid things especially at this time when Harry just proclaimed his love to her. 'I have to be sure,' she told her mind.

    "Harry…?"

    "Mmmm…?" he mumbled, as his closed mouth was on the back of her shoulder.

    "I don't want you to think I'm stupid or anything but… are you ever going to go away?" she asked him with a frightened look that caused Harry to turn her around and make her look him in his eyes. He brought his finger under her chin and lifted it up so she could see him.

    "Listen to me… I'm never going to leave you no matter what. I haven't gone into all this trouble into believing you could never like me, just to get up and walk away. I love you, and I'm going to keep on loving you," 

     "Promise?"

    "I promise you forever. And I suggest we seal this promise with a kiss," he told her somewhat shyly but wiggling his eyebrows suggestively nonetheless. She gave him a bashful smile but nodded softly. She felt her heart leap in anxiety at the thought of kissing Harry. He began to lean in slowly, and she helped close the distance between them. When their lips finally met, they both felt something explode inside of them. It was nothing either one had ever experienced before. Hermione snaked her arms behind Harry's neck, thus pulling him closer to her. Harry in turn, tightened his grip around her waist and begged her for entrance as he ran his tongue across her bottom lips. He smiled inwardly when he heard her groan in satisfaction and opening her mouth for his tongue to enter, so they could begin the famous tongue dance (A/N: hehehe I couldn't help it! =p) they both pulled apart breathless, and smiled with relief as they saw that their first kiss was far from disastrous, but was quite the firework show! You could practically see the sparks flying over their heads when they kissed. Harry gave Hermione one more soft peck on the lips and they took their positions against the oak tree. He kissed the side of her neck and she sighed in contentment, and brought her hand to caress his cheek.  

      They leaned back in satisfaction and started to star gaze. The night was lit brightly by the blue twinkle of the stars, and a few notes could be heard here and there, coming from the Great Hall. 

     "Look at the night, it's so beautiful it's almost like magic," she whispered in the night. Harry merely looked at her, having great difficulty tearing his eyes away from her, and softly murmured,

      "Yeah, it's beautiful…" letting his voice trail off, and grinned like a Cheshire cat when he saw that his little comment made her turn shades of red. He kissed her cheek and continued to sit under the oak tree, happy to be in each other's arms and curious as to where this relationship will lead.

       A few meters away from the happy couple stood two old professors, pleased that their two students have found the way to each other. They were beginning to get impatient with them, as they knew that lots of misunderstandings had happened, plus the fact that they were both dense when it came to their feelings.

      "You see Minerva," Professor Dumbledore started to say, the twinkle in his old blue eyes never leaving under his half moon spectacles. "They have at last got together. Love is a strange thing, but even stranger is how people react to it,"

     "Yes Albus. I was beginning to question if they ever got together! I'm sure Lily and James would be proud of their son and his choice. Miss Granger is a very smart and lovely witch, it's a pity that they have…" she trailed off, not trusting her voice to speak anymore, as she had always had a soft spot for James Potter and Lily Evans. Professor Dumbledore only nodded and gave his hand to Professor McGonagall, turning on their heals and returning to the Great Hall to resume the dance.

     "Lightosium Sparklsios," Dumbledore muttered under his breath before he disappeared through the colossal doors of the Great Hall.

     At the lake, golden lights began to sparkle and dance around Harry and Hermione, causing them to giggle and sigh. Harry thanked God for letting him be happy just this once time, and he vowed that he'd never leave anything happen to Hermione. 

     Simultaneously to these train of thoughts, Hermione was thinking how lucky she was to have found out about Harry's feelings. Her only concern was how to break the new to Ron. She figured that together they would find a way.

     "Forever?" Hermione asked…

     "Forever… and this time, I won't even have to wish on a falling star," Harry told her, kissing the tips of her fingers and then leaning in to give her an earth-shattering kiss, sealing the promise of all promises… together forever…

THE END

A/N: well… that was it you guys! Thanks everyone for reading this story, especially those of you who reviewed and made me want to write so much more so I can keep my readers content! Please review this also, and if you want I could think of a sequel to this… just tell me your opinions and things like that… I'd like to especially thank The Backliner for always reviewing every single chapter! Thank you, and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it! I'd be happy to heart from you, as feedback is more than welcome! Bye and take care=) Love's Fool


End file.
